


花鸟风月 （不定期更新）

by Mollywilkin



Category: Arashi (Band), 年下 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollywilkin/pseuds/Mollywilkin
Summary: 女形演员相叶雅纪和和服世家大小姐九条熏的故事
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

这不是女形演员相叶第一次跟随师父来做新的演出和服， 但是却是他第一次以上台演出的主演之一身份来量体裁衣。  


“相叶桑，请随我来。”和以前见过的中老年男性和服师傅不同，前来的女性年纪很轻，看起来可能还不到30岁的样子，白皙的脸上有一双明亮的眼睛，一笑起来像新月一样。有些突兀的是她穿着和年龄不符的深色和服，乌黑的头发上也没有华丽的装饰。她露出的后颈被头发和衣服反衬的更加白皙，这让年轻的女形演员感受到了对方身上散发着淡淡忧伤里面夹杂着一丝的色气。  


“相叶桑的脖颈线条很美呢”  


相叶脱掉了外面传的着物，只穿着白色的襦袢伸直双臂站在大面落地镜前，看着对方十分专业的给自己量尺寸。女子动作很迅速，只是偶尔会轻轻的碰到他的身体。量完需要的尺寸，她拿过来一件样衣给相叶穿上。突然的靠近让年轻的演员不由得脸上发热，特别是带着女性香气的身体在给自己系腰带的时候从后面贴近自己的身体，即使隔着几层布料，相叶也仿佛能感受到对方的柔软短暂的触碰自己。  


“以前好像没有见到过九条桑呢”为了转移注意力，相叶强行转移话题。  


“叫我熏就好了“女子回答着，手上却一点没停：”平时我主要负责女性和服的设计，这次演出需要的服装众多，我是被池田先生喊过来帮忙的。

“熏小姐平时会看歌舞伎演出吗？“试完衣服的相叶小心翼翼的问对方。  


“家母非常喜欢看，所以我偶尔也会去的。“  


“那个。。。不知道我们初演的时候能不能邀请薰小姐和夫人也来现场。。。”相叶抬起头对上对方明亮的眼睛：“说不定会发现服装有些需要调整的地方。。。”  


“当然，我们会去的。”女子开心的笑了。

.................................................................................................................

上演前一周相叶又去了一趟店里，只是这次熏不在，他也只能拜托店员帮忙把票转交给她。

“夫人”助手玲子进屋的时候，熏正盯着模特给夏季新款和服和浴衣拍的宣传照。  


“刚刚相叶桑来总店了。”  


九条熏接过两张初演第一排的票，笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

和很多娶了妻子传宗接代当高级保姆，依然在外面花天酒地彩旗飘飘的梨园世家的歌舞伎演员不同，女形演员绝大多数都是洁身自好，甚至是终生不婚的。相叶雅纪总记得自己刚刚拜师的时候，当时已经很有名的师兄因为和不止一位女观众保持男女关系，被师父逐出了师门，现在好像在歌舞伎町当牛郎。师父总说：女形演员学的不仅是女性的形体神态，更要从心里尊重女性，才能塑造出更加真实的女性角色。

至于自己，师父的评价是，形态优美，但是意境不足。即使是像这次演英武的女性，武打动作的优美可以掩饰一些神态上的不足，获得观众的叫好声。但是只要师父一登场，不用动作，只需一个回眸，就可以勾走所有人的注意，让观众看得如痴如醉。

除了一个人。

九条熏打扮素净，穿着条纹图案的素色和服，和自己的助理玲子坐在观众席的前排。一出场亮相就看到她赴约而来的相叶，只是一个对视，就感觉到自己莫名的心安。自己演出穿的和服，九条桑可是没少下功夫。为了更好的呈现效果，又不至于让衣服过于繁杂沉重给演员增加负担，担任服装总监的她抽空就会来看大家排练，每个主演的衣服都修改了4，5次，相叶的更是改了不下10次.

“九条桑真是不容易，明明自己名下还有MG的女装和服品牌要管理，在东京开了好几家门店还和出租和服的连锁店合作，老夫人最近开始把生产传统和服的九条屋也逐渐交给她经营了。别的名门大小姐都是家族联姻或者找人入赘，自己在家吃吃喝喝享清福，她可是事事都要亲历亲为。。。”排练结束的相叶回到后台听到剧场经理和负责大家伙食的师傅小声议论。

“九条桑其实也挺不幸的，之前的丈夫是京都和服世家的三公子，本来两个人感情很好一起继承家业，结果结婚没多久，丈夫就因为车祸去世了。。。两个人也没孩子，她就一门心思都铺在事业上了。。。”  
————————————————————————————————————————————

新剧首演当天，各界人士都给师父送来了不计其数的花篮，恭喜他演出成功。让相叶没有想到的是演出结束回到后台的自己也在座位上收到了花。初夏的白绣球簇拥着粉色牡丹，花丛中藏着一张浅蓝色的卡片，浅色的墨水行云流水的写着：

唯有牡丹真国色

花开时节动京城  
  
熏


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小伙伴们520/5x20快乐

相叶再见到九条熏是一个月之后的傍晚，新剧因为初演的成功一连上演了几周。本来一直想要感谢熏帮助的相叶好不容易才得到了几天休息的时间。

“相叶桑”助理玲子拿出茶点请相叶坐下稍等：“夫人马上就回来了。”

黑色的奔驰缓缓停在了门口，司机下车打开后座门，穿着黑色丧服的九条熏下车出现在了相叶视野中。渐弱的日光照在她白净的脸上，仿佛给她忧郁的神情染上了几丝温柔的神色。她乌黑的长发整整齐齐的盘在脑后，没有繁复的头饰，只用了一朵白色小花点缀。

“九条桑。。。”

“相叶桑。”见到相叶的九条熏眼睛里突然充满了神采：“让你久等了。“

“今天碰巧是亡夫的祭日，我去庙里为他祈福回来晚了。“

“听玲子说，我还以为熏桑去了墓地。。。“相叶小心翼翼拿出了自己带来的银座高级和果子。

“他是京都人，所以葬在京都家族墓地了。“九条熏的双手紧紧捧着茶杯，微微有些颤抖：“我连轻易去看他的机会都没有。。。“

“那个，我带了小兔兔的点心来哦~“相叶一边把装着小兔兔和果子的盒子举到脸边，一边露出白白的兔兔牙。

情绪有点低落的熏看到模仿兔兔的相叶止不住笑了出来。

“谢谢熏桑来看首演，之前演出服改了那么多次，辛苦啦。“相叶笑起来，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“相叶桑不用客气。”甜点吃的饱饱的熏感觉心情也变好了，抬头看到对面的年轻人嘴角还留着点心渣渣，她随手拿自己的手帕帮相叶擦了擦嘴角。

突然的靠近，两个人都愣了一下。急忙缩回手的熏轻轻咳了一声：“对了，最近我碰巧进了一批新的布料，有一匹想着很配相叶桑，就做了件浴衣。正好你来了，可以试试吗？“

——————————————————————————————————

“哇！“相叶第一次见到像高中图书馆一样大的衣帽间，一人多高装和服专用的木柜子整齐的排成一排一排，抽屉上贴着衣服的照片方便寻找。

“小的时候我就特别喜欢给自己的娃娃做各种各样好看的衣服“熏拿出新做的月白色带暗纹的浴衣：”有的时候一天会给他们换好几次。“

相叶像娃娃一样听话的站在三面镜子前面，伸直胳膊，通过镜子看对方因为给自己穿新衣服笑得如同十几岁的少女一样。

“相叶桑的比例好好，身姿又挺拔，我都想邀请你来做模特拍广告了。“

“模特，脸也得长得好看吧。“纤细修长的手指抚平了自己立着的衣领，相叶双手轻轻地扶住了熏的细腰两侧，把身着黑色丧服却格外明艳动人的女子固定在了身前。

年轻人水汪汪的眼睛在渐暗的天色下显得过分明亮炽热，好看的脸在熏的视野里逐渐放大，感觉脸颊发热的她有点羞涩的闭上了眼。

“熏，我喜欢你。。。“


	4. Chapter 4

“可以吗？“长长的一吻结束，相叶小心翼翼地把熏圈在怀里，仿佛她是瓷做的，一不小心就会碰碎了。

“相叶桑，真是温柔呢。”两个人差了7，8岁，对方却不像自己想像中的莽撞。

被轻咬喉结的相叶仿佛脑子里最后的理智神经也绷断了，他拉下熏黑色和服的衣领，不顾一切的对着白净的脖颈亲了下去，另一只手也从腰带滑到对方圆润的臀部，隔着织物抚摸她丰满的曲线。

“叫我的名字。。。“相叶沿着熏大开的衣领路吻了下去，含住她圆润丰满的乳房，发出色情的低吼。

“嗯。。。雅纪。。。“熏不由得向前顶胸，想让得到更多，同时解开了相叶不久前自己亲手系上的腰带，一口咬在他肩膀上的烟花胎记上。

月光如水，透过玻璃照在交缠在一起的两个人身上。

原本穿戴整齐的熏和服已经散乱，只有腰带还固定着不多的布料，她用左手支祝自己后倾的上半身，同时咬住右手手指努力不发出太大的呻吟声。罪魁祸首的相叶雅纪把头埋在对方丰满的双腿间，用舌尖不太熟练的舔弄着熏的阴蒂，同时快速地用手指在她的小穴里抽插。

“啊。。。嗯。。嗯。。。“随着下体越来越湿，快感像海浪一样一股股地涌上来：”雅纪。。。快给我。。。“

“熏。。。“年轻地男子慢慢把自己涨的巨大的阴茎慢慢地插进了女子的小穴：”好紧。。。“

“啊！“下体被撑开的熏不由得惊叫出声，之后就落入了对方温暖的怀抱里，被有攻击性的吻淹没了声音。

“还好吗。。。“相叶等了几秒，温柔地拨开熏滑下来的一缕额发给她别在耳后，仿佛撒娇似的问。

“嗯。。。“得到同意的青年人逐渐加快了速度，每一次抽插都感受到对方温暖紧实的包裹。入夜温度变低，他把对方稍稍变冷的指尖含在嘴里，刘海向后缕起，露出的额头衬得平时单纯的黑眼睛里面充满了诱惑。

“真是。。磨人的小妖精。。。“熏用双腿夹住了相叶的细腰，让他每次进入的更深。

随着撞击频率加快，熏感到自己的阴道里像抽筋一样不由自主的不断收缩，同时快感像火山熔浆一样喷薄而出。同样感到变化的相叶不断地刺激着对方的敏感点，每一次被阴道肌肉推出来又吸进去，在心理和生理快感的双重刺激下，也达到了高潮。

“给我。。。雅纪。射进来。。。“

时隔很久才又体会到高潮的熏感觉到滚烫的精液射到了自己的身体里，眼前一片白光。。。

——————————————————————————————

怕熏会着凉的雅纪用自己的衣服把两个人紧紧的裹在一起，同时下体留恋对方的温暖，久久不愿意出来。

“淘气。。。“感觉到阴茎在自己体内不断摩擦又逐渐变硬的熏用手指刮了一下相叶的鼻梁。她拉着青年人坐起来，跨坐在对方身上，用散落下来的腰带把相叶双手绑在了身后，然后当着他的面，一边抚摸着自己丰满的乳房，一边慢慢的用外阴前后摩擦着滑出来的阴茎。。。

“嗯。。雅纪。。。“看着青年因为不断刺激而又得不到变得水汪汪的双眼，身体没有停下的熏魅惑地低声在他耳边说：”想要吗？“

“想。。。“被绑住却又欲火焚身的相叶感觉自己的下体在刺激下又胀大了一分。

“那就求我吧。。。“


End file.
